


Yellow

by CornHuskDruid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Prom, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornHuskDruid/pseuds/CornHuskDruid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow roses don't stand out as much as they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

There were a ridiculous amount of choices at the flower shop. It was over powering. All of the different smells and colors had Dean feeling woozy

He was looking for something date worthy. Prom was in a few weeks and he had just the girl in mind.

Her name was Lisa Braden. She was one of the more popular and preppy girls at school, but nice. And hot. Chocolate brown hair and tan skin, a dazzling smile. Now Dean was even more woozy just thinking about her.

He was confident, basically the coolest guy at school, he wasn't nervous about asking Lisa out. But there were too many fucking flowers!

Rose? Take your pick from four different types. How about Daisy? Six different colors of those. Pansy? Daffodil? Chrysanthemum? Lily? KILL ME NOW.

Someone tapped on his shoulder, causing Dean to whip around. A kid, about the same age as himself actually, stood there with a knowing smile.

"Let me guess. Freaking out over asking a lucky somebody out for Prom?" The boy's blue eyes smiled when he smiled. It was entrancing.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Dean had to bring himself back. "How'd you know?"

"Well the store is having a Prom sale, plus high school jocks only get intensely intimidated for a few select reasons." The boy laughed, which caused Dean to smile too.

"Yeah, I guess I could use a little help. How do you do this job anyway? I can barely remember that Daisies are flowers!" The boy laughed again, running his hand through his already tussled, dark hair. It created a little pocket of warmth in Dean's chest.

"Believe me, I'm still learning. But I'll help you however I can. I'm assuming this is a first date? Let's see... Where do you go anyway?" The boy walked over to another isle, scanning the flowers while he talked. He looked awfully familiar.

"Richards."

"Really? I go there too..." He picked up a flower to look at, maybe a violet?, and set it back down again. "So who are you asking out?"

"Lisa Braden," the kid went to his school. Dean was sure he knew him.

The boy nodded in approval, "Nice girl. Pretty too. But I don't think you'll have much competition. Hmm. A tulip wouldn't work..."

It took Dean a moment for his brain gears to work out what the boy had just said. Was that a compliment? It made Dean feel surprisingly proud. "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Castiel. Castiel Novak." Dean suddenly recognized him. He sat next to him in photography class, something Dean had originally taken as a blow off, but secretly now loved.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel. Or Cas, if you don't mind that is. I'm Dean Winchester." "Nice to meet you, Dean. I don't mind at all. So it looks like you're on the sports team?"

Dean was a little shocked that Cas didn't seem to recognize him, "Oh, yeah! I'm the quarterback."

"An admirable postion. Ah! Here you go," Cas showed Dean three roses, "three yellow roses. I'm sure Lisa will love them, they're probably my favorite flower here, too. Very pretty." Cas walked alway, towards the cash register.

Dean smiled. Cas was pretty clever, he hadn't really noticed that in class. Cas had been more of the quiet type. He walked over, watching Cas tie the roses together with a blue ribbon. They really were very pretty.

Cas handed the roses to Dean, "Nine fourty-five, please." Dean fished the money out of his wallet, handing a ten to Cas, who gave him his changed back. Cas's fingers were warm where they brushed against Dean's palm.

"See you at school sometime?" Dean asked, walking out the door.

"Anytime," Cas replied, smiling and then turning around.

Dean walked onto the street curb, thinking about how great it would be to give the flowers to Lisa and be able to go to Prom with one of the prettiest girls he had ever met. He glanced down at the ribbon, smiling as he thought about how blue it was, just like Cas's eyes.

He had never had any idea that the kid next to him in photography class was so interested in flowers. As he stepped off the curb, he started to wonder what else he didn't know.

-*-*-*-

The door bell chimed, indicating a new customer.

Cas turned around, "Can I help-" three yellow roses, tied in a blue ribbon were thrust in front of him, "you?"

Dean smiled, lighting up his bright green eyes and freckled face, "Yes, you could. Cas, you don't happen to have a date to Prom, do you?" 

"I-uh, no," Cas was baffled. Was Dean asking him out? He already had a potential, jaw dropping date. 

"Then you wouldn't mind going with me, would you?"

"I guess not..."

"Great! Maybe we could also go out for lunch?"

"My break's not for twenty minutes."

Dean took Cas's hand, closing them around the roses.

"I can wait."


End file.
